Travis is in love
by BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR
Summary: Travis doesn't know how to tell Katie he loves her and is too scared to anyway, but katie loves him too *LE GASP* what will happen with their relationship and what will happen in the end! READ AND FIND OUT! TRATIE


Okay guys so I was dared to do this…JK I wasn't dared me and my friend were all like this ending would peeve a bunch of people off and crap, and I was gonna make it for twilight but I feel like if I basically made fun of twilight some one would come after me for "ruining the twilight books"….well hate to rain on your parade but they were already ruined when the first movie came out….sorry to you twilight lovers but for the record I liked the books and hated the movies…so here's my story with a terrible ending….

Connor's POV

My brother was seriously a love struck weirdo…

Travis's POV

She was so pretty but I am almost certain she hates my guts…A LOT…sigh. I watched as Katie Gardener (spelled right?) worked in the strawberry fields. She was always there, so I had made my self a little hide out in a tree. Is that stalker-ish? I just thought of it as admiring from afar…yah that's good.

Katie was just finishing up and about to walk away when from down below I heard Connor yell up "So stalker finally find the balls to talk to her yet?" Did I mention he irks me? I just shot him a glare like I-am-so-gonna-kill-you-later and watched as he stumbled and sprinted off. Works every time.

I watched as Katie walked to the dining hall. Maybe one day I would get up the courage to talk to her…. okay new plan…today was that day. I walked into the dining hall and went to sit by my half-siblings. They were all joking and laughing but I couldn't take my eyes off of Katie. One of her siblings noticed me watching and whispered something to her. She turned around and looked at me, and started blushing madly…. wait blushing madly? Maybe I do have a shot at winning her heart!

After dinner was the sing along, and such which I didn't really pay attention to. I was to busy formulating a plan to get Katie to like me.

"Hey what's up man you have been acting weird all day?" Percy asked me. Ugh why couldn't someone who doesn't care about other peoples feelings sit next to me? Like Clarisse! I'd rather be punched then share my feelings.

"Oh nothing" I said while sighing. Crap why did I sigh? Now he knows something is up. My immediate response was to look at Katie because she always made me feel better even if she didn't know it.

"Ohhhhhh that's why!" Percy said while smirking at me…looking at Katie. Darn it.

"Go talk to her man! Maybe she will forgive you…yah know for all those pranks you pulled on her." He said…wow way to boost my confidence Perce thanks a lot.

"Fine but she probably still hates me" I told him and got up from my seat to walk over to where Katie was sitting.

Before I got there though someone stepped in front of me and grabbed my shirt. Everything that happened next happened so fast I couldn't process it. Said person kissed me full on the lips. I pushed her away and found the Aphrodite cabin leader Drew standing there smirking. I looked past her and saw Katie, looking broken, about to cry running away to the strawberry fields.

"What is wrong with you Drew" I growled as I pushed past her running after Katie.

Katie's POV

Gods I couldn't believe my eyes. He just kissed her. I mean I guess I shouldn't care much because he doesn't like me, but gods I liked…no loved him. Why must Travis torture me like this?

Travis's POV

I felt so dumb. I ran through the fields, calling Katie's name, but I am pretty sure she did not want to be found…especially by me. I just wanted to break because seeing her so hurt made me so freaking broken.

After a while I started walking so I could hear things better, and soon heard faint sobs. They were so quiet though, so either she was far away or she was trying her hardest not to cry. I rounded a tree and at the base saw Katie. She was sitting there with her arms around her legs, staring at the stars, definitely not crying anymore. She didn't notice me there yet so I crept over and sat down next to her.

She made no move at all. It was hard to read her expression too so I decided to start with my apology, and my confession.

"Listen Katie I am so sorry." I spoke gently, and with all the feelings I have with held in the past year.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" she asked in a small voice. Okay here comes confession time.

"Because, because-" I started but decided saying this wouldn't work for me.

I grabbed her chin and moved her head to look at me. I looked her in the eyes, and leaned in. She got the message because soon I was kissing her. Pouring out my feelings, and hopefully she understood. It was like the world stopped and it was just us two…sitting under the willow tree, kissing under the stars. It was amazing. I don't know how long we kissed but soon she pulled back and was gasping for breath. When she caught her breath I decided to talk.

"Katie I have liked you forever, and am seriously staring to believe I love you. You are the greatest person I know and I am seriously sorry for everything I have ever done to you because I DO love you Katie Gardener, and-" she cut me short by kissing me. We kissed for another 2 minutes before I broke away and stared into her eyes.

"So where does this put us?" I asked hopeful of what she would say.

"Well I believe if two people love each other…" she said while blushing a cute color "That they become boyfriend and girlfriend"

I grinned and lowered my head to kiss her again. I loved her so much I cannot believe this was happening. We decided to take a walk by the lake, and were just walking along watching the stars when all Hades broke loose. A massive alligator came out of the lake and came running at us. We had no weapons and tried to fight it off but in vain. The alligator swallowed us both, but thankfully it didn't chew. And so we lived happily ever after living in the stomach of a deranged alligator

THE END

Please don't hate me! I am definitely gonna do other Tratie stories so don't fret they will be soooo much better than this one

-Becca H


End file.
